


Score

by fakevermeer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xabi is a power bottom, Xabi scoring makes Thiago hot (and who can blame him really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: Post-Werder Bremen game (remember, the one where we won 6-0? YEAH THAT ONE). Shameless excuse to practice my porn writing.





	Score

Xabi all but threw the door closed behind him, yet he still couldn't gather himself before Thiago was right up in his personal space, crowding him against the door, nibbling at his earlobe. 

"Fuck, Thiago," Xabi breathed, before grabbing on to Thiago's ass and pushing him closer. 

Thiago's intentions had been clear from the moment he'd given Xabi a look when they were getting undressed for the post match shower with the team. Xabi'd had a really difficult time not giving himself away while they were surrounded by naked teammates - in the end he'd only managed to distract himself by focusing on Thomas making fun of the hole in Robert's shoe. _Bless Thomas Müller for never shutting up._

They'd made their way home as soon as possible after the final interviews of the night, sharing a car because, hey, they were neighbours now, it only made sense they'd carpool. Environmentally friendly, and all that. 

Thiago had asked him in for an alcohol-free nightcap, to celebrate the 6-0 win and the great start of the new season. He'd also mentioned how he'd be home alone that night. Xabi had marvelled out loud at Thiago's subtleness, which had earned him a slap on the ass before they'd even entered the house.

And now - _shit_ , now Thiago was sucking at his neck with so much enthusiasm Xabi was absolutely sure he'd have to break out the concealer tomorrow.

Xabi groaned when Thiago put his hands in Xabi's hair, tugging at the strands and scraping his nails over his scalp. Xabi grabbed Thiago's ass tight and hitched him up, and Thiago immediately got with the program and wrapped his legs around Xabi's hips.

"I had no idea you could lift me," Thiago muttered in his ear, breathless. "I mean, sure, the legs, I've seen the legs, God _knows_ I know you have strong legs, but your arms? Damn, if I'd known that before..."

Xabi kissed him hard just to shut him up, opening his mouth and crashing their tongues together feverishly. He carried Thiago to the immense couch and sat him down, straddling him in one movement.

After what felt like an eternity of sloppy open-mouthed kisses and increasingly inappropriate groping, Thiago pulled back a little, leaving Xabi breathing heavily. Thiago was staring at him with wide eyes, pupils blown.

"You have no idea how hot it is to see you score," Thiago muttered, not taking his eyes off Xabi for a second.

Xabi all but shrugged and looked down at their crotches pressed together. 

"I think I have _some_ idea."

Thiago grabbed his shoulders and rolled them over so he was straddling Xabi, instead of the other way around.

"Shut up and let me fuck you."

Xabi's breath hitched at that, and he had to physically keep himself from bucking his hips up. He didn't know what he'd expected of tonight but it definitely wasn't this.

"Fuck yes."

The smaller man pushed his hips down, grinding down with a lot more power than Xabi had anticipated, making him gasp and claw at Thiago's back. 

"We should probably go to the bedroom for that, though," Thiago muttered in his ear. "Hey, maybe you can carry me up the stairs, seeing as you have such ridiculously strong arms."

Xabi could hear the grin in Thiago's voice, and he shifted underneath him a little bit so he could grab on to Thiago's ass again. He got up off the couch, Thiago's lithe body wrapped firmly around his own, and got them up the stairs safely.

“Second door on your right,” Thiago said, in between dropping insistent little kisses all along Xabi’s jawline. 

Xabi followed his directions, let Thiago shut the door behind them, and marched right up to the enormous bed. He set Thiago down carefully, then pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him.

“Where do you -“ 

“Left bedside table, top drawer,” Thiago interrupted, smirking up at Xabi.

Xabi rolled off of him, opened said drawer and sure enough, there was a downright adventurous collection of lubes and condoms. He turned around to make sure Thiago knew how ridiculous he thought that was, but when he looked over his shoulder he was treated with the sight of Thiago taking off his shorts, shirt already on the floor. 

“Fuck me,” he muttered, making Thiago look up.

“I was planning on it.”

Xabi grabbed a random selection of condoms and a bottle of lube and crawled back up the bed. Thiago, now just wearing his boxers, kneeled down in front of him, gently took the condoms and the lube from him, then grabbed onto the collar of Xabi’s shirt tightly, bringing the older man closer.

“Why are you still wearing this?” Thiago murmured, voice low. 

“Because I-“ Xabi started, but Thiago put a finger on his lips.

“Rhetorical question. Off, please.” 

Xabi smirked and took off his shirt. Then, Thiago hooked his fingers around the elastic of Xabi’s shorts.

“Those, too.” 

Again, Xabi did as he was told. Thiago looked him up and down approvingly for a few seconds, then his gaze lingered on Xabi’s boxers. Xabi went to take those off as well, but Thiago took his hands in his own, put them by his side, then pushed him backwards onto the bed gently.

Thiago crawled on top of him and lingered above him for a few seconds.

“Allow me,” he breathed.

He shimmied down Xabi’s front, licking down his breastbone, his abs, and ending at the fabric of his boxers. He mouthed at Xabi’s hipbone, licking at the vein there, making Xabi shiver. 

“Damn it, Alcántara,” Xabi groaned, shutting his eyes and arching up.

Xabi felt Thiago smile against his skin, and then there were Thiago’s hands finally removing his boxers. He heard Thiago mutter something intelligible. He opened his eyes and saw Thiago stare at him with wide eyes, the soft light of the lamp on the bedside table reflecting in them.

“What?” he breathed.

“I said you look breathtaking.”

Thiago reached over and kissed him, surprisingly careful and tender.

Xabi reached next to him and pawed around the mattress for a bit, his eyes still closed as he kissed Thiago. When his hand hit the little plastic bottle he was looking for, his fingers closed around it and he pushed it into Thiago’s chest, who drew back and covered Xabi’s hand with his own.

“Open me up,” Xabi whispered, and there was an ever so slight edge to his voice that gave away how much his calm composure was slipping by the second.

Thiago sat back, opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers liberally, scooting back on the mattress a little bit. He pushed Xabi’s legs up and draped them over his own shoulders to give himself better access.

“You okay over there?” Thiago asked.

Xabi nodded, just staring at Thiago, anticipating what was coming and almost shivering already, even though Thiago wasn’t really doing anything yet.

“Good. Now, relax.” 

Xabi’s breath hitched as he felt Thiago’s hand massage his thigh, inching closer and closer to its goal. As Thiago pressed a thumb to Xabi’s perineum, the older man groaned and shifted his hips ever so slightly, wanting Thiago to just get on with it already.

“Patience,” Thiago breathed, massaging Xabi with his thumb, but slowly moving downward until he reached the ring of muscle. Xabi moaned softly as Thiago pushed one finger inside, bending it a little, patiently working Xabi open with every move.

“So good,” Xabi whispered, doing his best not to push his hips down every time Thiago pushed his finger in. “So fucking good.” 

Thiago smirked and added a second finger, making Xabi moan a little bit louder. He really couldn’t help himself anymore now and he started moving his hips in time with Thiago’s fingers. Thiago whimpered softly as he felt Xabi fucking himself on his fingers, increasing the tempo a little bit, bending his fingers some more on every downstroke. 

“Oh my God,” Xabi groaned, stilling and shivering all over.

“You okay?” Thiago asked, looking up at Xabi who had his eyes shut tight and was clawing at the sheets with both hands.

“Yes, oh, fuck yes, so okay. So very much okay. Please don’t stop.” 

Thiago chuckled and started moving his fingers again, building up a rhythm that had them both working up a sweat soon enough. He added a third finger as soon as Xabi moaned something that sounded a lot like ‘more’. His own erection was straining against his boxers almost painfully.

Thiago pulled his fingers out carefully, making Xabi moan, took Xabi’s legs off his shoulders and crawled up so he could kiss him thoroughly, messily. As he licked into Xabi’s mouth, he took his hands in his own and brought them up to his boxers. Xabi got the hint and hooked his thumbs under the waistband and slid the boxers down Thiago’s thighs, as far as they could go.

“You know you’re gonna have to get off of me to be able to take that off completely,” Xabi muttered against Thiago’s mouth.

“I know. It’s just that I’m so comfortable up here I really don’t want to.” 

“If you don’t get those off you can’t fuck me though.”

“Fair point,” Thiago said, chuckling softly and rolling off of Xabi to get rid of the last piece of clothing. He sat up on his knees on the bed and looked at the collection of condoms Xabi had grabbed out of the drawer. Xabi was staring at him, still on his back on the middle of the bed. He reached out a hand and tried to grab one of the condoms.

“C’mon, just pick one. Or do you need me to pick for you?” 

Thiago slapped at Xabi’s hand.

“I’m just surprised at the selection you’ve presented me with, that’s all,” Thiago said, picking up a few of the condoms in front of him. “Chocolate-flavoured. Really?”

Xabi groaned and covered his face. “I literally just grabbed some random ones out of your drawer and now I just need you to pick a random one, put it on, and fuck me already.” 

Thiago grinned.

“Impatient, are we?” 

“ _Very_ , you asshole. Just - get over here and make good on all those promises.” 

Thiago laughed, grabbed a condom at random and swiped the rest off the bed. He looked at the packaging - strawberry-flavoured. He shrugged, opened it and put it on, and made his way over to Xabi.

“Hope you like strawberry,” he whispered into Xabi’s ear, crawling on top of him and kissing his way down across Xabi’s chest once again.

“Love strawberry.”

“Good.”

Thiago positioned himself, putting Xabi’s knees over his own shoulders again, and lined himself up.

“Feels a little unnecessary to ask this with the demanding attitude and all, but… Ready?” 

“So. Fucking. Ready.” 

Thiago grinned and slowly pushed in, gripping Xabi’s thighs tightly and trying not to rush himself. Xabi gasped and resumed clawing at the sheets, going still as soon as Thiago was completely buried inside him and stopped moving.

“Oh God oh God oh God oh _God_ ,” Xabi was muttering under his breath, his eyes wide open and staring up at Thiago.

“You -“

“Don’t you _dare_ ask me if I’m okay, Thiago Alcántara do Nascimento, and start moving those hips,” Xabi gasped.

“Ladies and gentlemen, looks like we’ve got ourselves a power bottom,” Thiago muttered, shooting a crooked grin at Xabi before changing his position ever so slightly, giving himself better access.

“Shut _uh_ \- oh _fuck_.“

Thiago had pulled his hips back a little and drove them back against Xabi’s, repeating the same tiny movement over and over, effectively rendering Xabi speechless. 

When he felt himself getting in the vicinity of reaching orgasm, sweat pearling on his forehead and thighs shaking, Thiago slowed down and pulled out more, going for longer, deeper, slower movements.

“God, Xabi, you feel amazing, so good.”

“Thiago, fuck,” Xabi gasped, meeting every single one of Thiago’s thrusts by moving his own hips, reaching up both hands and pushing against the headboard. “Faster, _please_.”

Thiago groaned. “If I go any faster I’ll come.”

“Then _come_. Come inside me, come _on_ , Alcántara, _fuck me_.”

That’s all Thiago needed to hear to completely give in. He started building up the rhythm again, going faster and faster, slamming his hips into Xabi’s and panting loudly on every upstroke. He wasn’t going to last long now, he could feel the orgasm building deep in his tightening abdomen.

Xabi was moaning his name loudly somewhere above him but Thiago was focused on the _slap slap slap_ of skin on skin, the atmosphere making him light-headed and then he was seeing stars before he realised he was coming, filling up the strawberry-flavoured condom while he was buried deep inside Xabi Alonso and then, suddenly, he was laughing, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the entire world.

He pulled out semi-gracefully and all but collapsed on top of Xabi, panting loudly.

“Oh my God,” he exhaled.

They stayed like that for a few long seconds, and then Thiago felt strong hands on his shoulder blades. He tried to look up at Xabi.

“Please tell me you always laugh when you’re having a great orgasm and that you weren’t suddenly realising what a huge mistake you’d just made.”

Thiago chuckled and laboriously crawled up Xabi’s body to kiss him slowly.

When he pulled back, he softly grazed Xabi’s chin with his teeth.

“I’ve never laughed during orgasm before, but that was a _great_ one. Definitely not a huge mistake.”

“Good,” Xabi grumbled beneath him, rubbing his hands along Thiago’s spine in slow, calming movements. “Now, I don’t wanna be an asshole but please don’t fall asleep.”

Thiago looked up again, mischievous glint back in his eye. “I would never be able to sleep when I’ve got unfinished business.” 

He rolled off of Xabi, pulled the condom off, tied it up and lobbed it effortlessly into the bin in the corner of the room (“Nice,” Xabi rumbled appreciatively.) before turning back to Xabi.

“Now,” he said, licking his lips, “what do you want me to do?”

And Thiago could _swear_ that was the question that made Xabi Alonso blush, and the sight alone was almost enough to get him hard again right then and there. Xabi averted his eyes.

“Could you… Would you give me a blowjob?”

Thiago leaned over to Xabi, still on his back, and pressed a long kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, he smiled at the older man.

“It would be my absolute pleasure.”

He slid down and positioned himself between Xabi’s legs again, making sure he was comfortable before taking Xabi’s dick in his hand and stroking it slowly a few times. Xabi groaned a soft ‘fuck’ and pushed his hips into the mattress. 

Thiago slid down lower and put his head down, taking the tip of Xabi’s dick in his mouth and licking off droplets of precome. Xabi shivered, a breathy sigh escaping his lips. Thiago took this as an encouragement and licked down the side of Xabi’s dick, following a vein and ending near his balls.

“Thiago, _please_ ,” Xabi groaned, as Thiago lingered at the base of Xabi’s cock, his nose buried in the short, coarse hair. 

“Impatient,” Thiago mumbled, grinning. He licked up Xabi’s dick, then took the tip back into his mouth and sucked, applying a little more pressure before sinking down for real, sucking in his cheeks.

“Oh my God,” Xabi sighed, his hips stuttering, “oh… Thiago, I’m not, I’ll…” 

Thiago hummed, bobbing his head up and down a little faster, until he could feel Xabi’s cock twitching in his mouth. Thiago swallowed deftly as Xabi came, groaning loudly and arching up off the mattress.

When Thiago drew back and swallowed one last time, Xabi let himself fall back onto the bed and breathed out loudly, arms and legs spread out limply and dick softening. 

“Fuck… If this happens every time I score a goal I’ll try to do that a bit more,” Xabi said, lifting his head up off the mattress and grinning at Thiago.

Thagio grinned right back up at Xabi as he curled himself around Xabi’s spread-out frame.

“It’ll definitely increase your chances of getting lucky.”

“Wait,” Xabi said, bringing up a hand to play with Thiago’s hair, “does that mean you’re also gonna fuck Robert, and Philipp, _and_ Franck?”

Thiago wrinkled his nose. “Ew. Those are teammates.”

Xabi chuckled. “ _We’re_ teammates.”

“Yeah… But we’re also neighbours.” 

“Rafinha lives right around the corner.”

“Shut up, I’m not fucking Rafinha.” 

Xabi chuckled, softly raking his fingernails over Thiago’s scalp and giving him goosebumps. 

“I’m glad.”


End file.
